Total Drama Haunted
by GreenFiremimi
Summary: Read as these 27 famous contestants battle it out in a "scary" haunted mansion. Who will come out as a winner and who will come out as a loser?
1. Total Drama Haunted Prologue

**Prologue:** "Total Drama Haunted"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or The Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

 _Crash!_

 _Bang!_

Near a stormy haunted mansion, a camera crew and a host were displayed outside. Inside a truck, a makeup and hair crew were styling up a middle aged man with luscious black hair and black eyes. His aftershave was tickled by the outside weather.

He complained, "Someone! Close that door!"

"Shut it! You baby!" a buff man with a chef hat yelled back.

"What is it Chef? I'm in the middle of something _very_ important."

"The producers want you out in five. You're taking too long," he informed.

"Long? It's not my fault that _some_ people here were wrongfully hired," the makeup and hair crew rolled their eyes.

After five long and grueling minutes, Chris finally arrived outside. Only to have forgotten that it is raining outside and ended up making all of that hard work for nothing.

He sighed dramatically, "You know what, just edit it out."

Chris cleared his throat and the camera records, "Welcome to another season of Total Drama! This time we are going to be in a haunted mansion," he hysterically laughs.

A short old lady went up to Chris, "Wait, you want to record in _my_ mansion?"

"Umm...yeah."

She jumped with joy and packed up her car in a hurry, "See ya later, suckers!" she drove off.

"Okay then, anyways, returning this season is-"

A low budget bus arrived.

"Noah!"

"A haunted mansion? How original for the month of October."

"Ignoring that, Trent!"

"Man, it has been a long time since I was on."

"Duncan!"

"Ooh, what a scary mansion!" Duncan exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey! Do you want to go back to jail for destroying my cottage?"

"It was a mansion!"

"Also returning, Courtney, who is defending her boyfriend."

"Ugh! Please! I'm not dating that oaf again!" Courtney denies.

"Please princess, we all know you still like me," he teases.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Chris annoyingly cleared his throat, "Also another babe of Duncan's, Gwen!"

"I'm not dating him anymore either," Gwen corrected.

"Whatever you say, also Gwen's rival, Heather."

"This time I better get my million!"

"Heather's rival and lover, Alejandro is also coming back."

"Aww, my dear Heather! We reunite once again," Alejandro sang lustfully.

"Shut it you idiot!" Heather blushed furiously.

"Now from the next generation, Dawn."

She suddenly appeared next to Duncan which made him shrill like a little girl.

"Our hero, Brick, is also making a comeback."

"Reporting for duty, sir!" he saluted to Chris.

"I like that, also his anti-version is here too, Jo."

"That's right and I'm going to win."

"I won't let you!" Brick announced.

"Whatever ya say, Shirley."

"Another super couple that is returning is, Mike and Zoey."

Zoey waved and Mike scratched his head.

"What's wrong Mike?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Anne Maria, Zoey's favorite person, is also coming back."

Anne Maria sprayed her hair so much that Zoey fainted.

Mike gasped, "I'll save you!"

As Mike was saving Zoey's life, Chris stepped over them.

Chris scratched his chin, "I wonder what I'm going to have for dinner."

Meanwhile, Mike made a hand motion to the camera that Zoey is okay.

"Lastly from that cast, Scott."

"Thank gosh we're not near any ocean, or Fang would've had me for dinner."

"A nice image is now in my head. From the next cast, Ella. Okay, who brought her back?"

Chef laughed in the background, "It was a nice suggestion, wasn't it, producers."

Ella began to dance and sing with all of the scary animals nearby.

Dawn clapped for Ella's wonderful performance, "You know your way with animals too," Dawn enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Ella replied.

"Enough of you two. I just hope Topher isn't coming back."

"I don't hate you that much," Chef claims.

"Really?" Chris's eyes sparkled.

"Nah! I do!"

Before Topher came out of the bus, Chris jammed the door.

"Aww Chris, you really do feel insecure around me."

"I hope you're off first," Chris snarled.

"Whatever you say, old me."

"Anyways, Max and Scarlett are also returning."

"Bwhahaha! An evil mansion is perfect for my laboratory!" Max said crazily.

"Please, you're not evil," Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Since this is taking long, Dave, Sky, and Shawn are the last from that cast."

Dave had his hair back and was thoroughly cleaning his hands while Shawn was creeped out by a howl.

"Was that a zombie?!"

Sky went calmly up to Dave, "Umm, hey, Dave."

"Oh hello, Sky," Dave briefly huffed.

Sky sighed.

"Some tension is there. Now time for some new meat. We have some contestants from, 'The Ridonculous Race'. First up, Emma and Kitty."

Kitty took a selfie of herself and the mansion while Emma skipped to Noah.

"Noah! I've missed you so much! Now let's go plan our future lives together!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "How did you get a hot girlfriend?"

Noah smirked, "You don't kiss and tell."

"Unless it's on TV," Chris added, "Also from that terrible-I mean perfect show, Devin, Carrie, Ennui, and Crimson."

Devin and Carrie waved to the camera.

"We are so winning this million!" Carrie exclaimed and then high fived Devin.

Chris muttered, "Except for this is not a teamwork show..."

Ennui and Crimson sighed along with him and their bunny, Loki, hopped out of Ennui's shirt and also sighed along with them.

Chris groaned with relief, "Finally! Now let's get down to business."

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first Total Drama Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy my story. ^_^**


	2. Haunted Maze

**Chapter 1: "Haunted Maze"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or The Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

"Your guy's first challenge will be to find the dining room," Chris explains.

Duncan scoffed, "That's easy."

"Stop underestimating me, Duncan! Anyways, getting to the dining room won't be that easy. You have to go through a _very_ confusing path. I wish you all luck, especially you Duncan."

Everyone rushed in while in the process of stomping over Chris.

"Ah! Watch the face!" Chris squeaked.

Inside, many different groups formed to find the dining room.

Brick and Jo were running alongside each other.

"I'm gonna cream ya, Shirley!" Jo yelled.

"We'll see about that," Brick claimed.

Mike and Zoey were near them, "Are you okay Zoey?" Mike asked with concern.

Zoey nodded, "Don't worry! Let's focus more on the game!"

Somewhere else, Duncan was unfortunately stuck with Gwen and Courtney.

Gwen and Courtney were arguing about which way to go.

Duncan ruffled his hair, "Didn't this happen in World Tour?" he slowly backed away from them and ran away.

As Crimson and Ennui were going through the mansion, their faces lit up.

Crimson snapped out of the spell of happiness, "We gotta stop. It's unhealthy for us to be happy."

"Yeah," Ennui agreed.

Right near them, Emma, Kitty, and Noah were walking happily together.

Noah and Emma held hands while Kitty ponders.

"Ya know, I gotta get myself a boyfriend," she told the two.

"Yeah that's nice Kitty," Emma somewhat replied.

Kitty groaned, "I hate being a third wheel."

Suddenly, Kitty was separated from Noah and Emma.

"Huh? Where did they go?" she looked ahead of her down and saw a trap door.

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's cliché!"

In other areas, many other competitors faced other cliché moments. Carrie and Devin were trapped in a room where the walls started to close in.

Devin held back one of the walls while Carrie held back another. Eventually the walls stopped moving, but they had no way to get out.

In another area, Heather and Alejandro spotted a moving picture that was staring into their souls. Though the picture was the scared one, for the two had very evil souls.

The two shrugged and went on to find the dining room.

Dave, Sky, and Shawn were walking by side peacefully until a knight out of nowhere began to attack them. The knight was about to hurt Dave until Sky kicked the knight.

Dave scoffed, "For the record I still am mad."

"So am I!" Sky retorted, "But that's all in the past. If we want to make it out alive we gotta work together."

The knight was about to attack again, but then Shawn slammed the knight down.

"It must be a zombie! After all, it is sort of undead," Shawn panicked.

In another group, Ella, Dawn, and Topher were with each other.

Chris from a camera room, sadistically smiled.

"Look it's my _favorite_ people!" he jammed his hand on a button and the halls curved in a different direction.

Ella was amazed, "Ooh, I wonder where it leads to!"

Dawn held her back, "It must be a trap. I can feel it right now."

Chris made a non-human sound effect and pressed another button. Suddenly, Dawn fell through a trap door and the halls curved again.

Chris, satisfied, got an unfitting tiki drink out, "That's better."

Underneath the mansion, where somehow Max and Scarlett ended up in, was practically an inside graveyard filled with skeletons and spiders.

Max made a hysterical laugh, "This is a perfect place to set up my base!" he then accidentally choked himself in the middle of his laugh.

Scarlett growled, "I refuse to go down with you like this."

* * *

As Kitty was searching for Noah and Emma, she ran into Trent.

Kitty waved to him, "Are you separated from a group too?"

"No, just lost," Trent shrugged.

Kitty giggled, "Who would not want to be with you?" Kitty then took a selfie with Trent.

"Let's go find the dining hall together!" Kitty claimed cheerfully.

Trent smiled, "Okay."

Farther away, Gwen and Courtney were still bickering when Scott spots the two.

"Hey Courtney!" Scott greeted.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you still mad?"

"Nope. Now looking back at it, I would've done the same."

Gwen coughs, "I wouldn't."

Courtney groans, "Okay, I'm sick and tired of this rivalry, Gwen. I'm sorry."

Gwen was shocked, "You have a heart?"

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"Okay, fine, let's ignore the past _for now_ and move on to win the million," the two hugged as a form of truce.

Scott joined the hugged which made things awkward.

Close by, Zoey and Mike got interrupted by Duncan and Anne Maria. Mike was not pleased by Duncan while Zoey was not pleased by Anne Maria.

Anne Maria cuddle up to Mike, "So, um, where's Vito?"

"He's not here anymore."

"What he's dead?"

Mike knocked on his head, "Who knows?"

Duncan glared, "Mal better not come back."

"Don't be hard on him," Zoey defended.

On the other side of the mansion, Devin and Carrie were yelling for help.

"Are we ever going to leave this claustrophobic mess?" Devin wondered.

Right behind one of the walls, Alejandro and Heather hear screams. The two examined the wall and found a big juicy red button that resembles an apple.

Heather chuckled, "Chris must've been hungry."

"He has been chubbier looking," Alejandro claims.

From a camera room, Chris glares at the screen.

"They're just jealous! I'm beautiful!"

While the two were observing the apple, they heard a cry.

Alejandro rubbed his chin, "That sounds like Bridgette, but she is not in this competition."

Heather rolls her eyes, "It must be that Carrie chick and her 'homie' Devin."

"Should we help them? After all, we are in the need of an alliance."

"Who said I was in an alliance with you?" Heather argued.

"Not many people like you, but I do," he grinned.

Heather cringed, "Fine!"

Alejandro jammed the button and the two were released.

"Thank you so much!" Carrie jumped with joy.

Devin eyed the two, "We can't trust the two Carrie."

"What, Devin, that's rude! They just saved our lives!"

"Haven't you ever watched 'Total Drama'?"

"Nope because that's the show you and Shelley watched."

"Oh..."

"I like your hair," Heather complimented Carrie.

"Thank you. See, these guys are nice."

"Now it's our turn to say thank you," Alejandro stared into her eyes.

Heather snatched him away from her, "We should go find the dining room together."

"Whatever," Devin groaned.

With Topher and Ella, they ventured in with the path that Chris paved for them.

Near the end of their path, they encountered a huge creepy mechanical doll. Inside of this disturbing doll, was Chef controlling it.

Chef murmured, "I don't get paid enough."

Chris, from his camera room, stretched out on a comfortable long red chair with a bowl of popcorn.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

Ella gently patted on the doll, "Oh wow! You look beautiful!"

Chef blushed, "Thanks! I made it myself!"

Chef was so overjoyed that his elbow tipped the auto-pilot mode, "Oh cruds," Chef was blown out of the machine and the doll began to go on a rampage.

"Watch the hair!" Topher shrieked.

"This is much better," Chris smiled.

Magically, Dawn appeared out of nowhere and was able to communicate to the robot to stop.

Chris spit out his popcorn, "How?! It's a robot!"

Ella and Topher were surprised, "How did you do that?" Topher questioned.

"It takes a lot of practice," Dawn explains.

Right back to the underneath of the mansion, Max and Scarlett were examining the bones.

Max scoffed, "Knowing this cheap show these bones are most likely plastic," he grabbed one of the bones to rub his back.

Scarlett was astonished, "Actually, these are real."

Max shrieked and threw the bone behind him.

"Ow!" Max and Scarlett turned over and saw Emma and Noah.

Noah blinked his eyes, "Who knew Chris can be capable of this? Oh wait a minute! I can, but he probably had Chef do it because he didn't want to ruin his manicure."

Emma tapped Noah on the shoulder, "I don't think so honey. I just now found some documents from a hidden treasure chest that stated some lady named, 'Constance Goth', owns this mansion. Chris most likely evicted her or one of her relatives without using any legal measures."

"Ah! Peer pressure! That sounds more like Chris," Noah remarked.

Scarlett cleared her throat, "She's right. These bones are older than Chris."

"So, they're more than 60 years old?" Max innocently wondered.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Get a talking dog that loves to eat and then we can continue this 'investigation'. For now, let's focus on a way out of here."

"Don't fret!" Max yelled passionately, "This nice lady told me a way out," Max pointed to a young woman with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes.

Noah looked at her eyes, "Did Crimson finally turn into a vampire? Wait, she always had red eye contacts."

Emma shivered, "That's not Crimson! She has a black _and_ white wig on."

The four terrified, jumbled up to a case of stairs that Max via "Mysterious Lady" found.

Noah yanked the door open and found the dining room.

"That's nice of her! She showed us a shortcut," Max jumped with joy.

Behind red velvet curtains, Chris came out from a camera room.

He sighed with relief, "Finally! Some people are here," he scratched his chin, "By the way, where were you guys? I couldn't find any of you on my cameras."

The four were debating if they should tell Chris. They are afraid he will cancel the show, or they are afraid he will make them do a challenge down there.

"Umm, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell? Hehe," Noah chuckled nervously.

"Whatever, not my problem. Anyways, make yourselves useful and set up the table."

They all gasped.

"You're making us _good_ food?" Noah gasped.

"You're making us food?" Max gasped.

"No sillies, it's for the next challenge. Now get moving!"

* * *

The next contestants that arrived were Crimson and Ennui.

Chris sipped his coffee, "Congratulations! You guys don't get to set up any tables _and_ you guys get first place reward."

"But we were first!" Scarlett argued.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell me where you were, so knowing you and Max I don't know if you guys cheated or not."

Scarlett bent a spoon.

Crimson and Ennui gave them all a blank stare, "Where's the confessional?" Crimson asked in monotone.

Chris pointed to a coffin filled with rich red and black coloring, "It's inside that coffin."

The two walked to the coffin and jammed themselves in.

"Yay," the two both exclaimed emotionlessly.

"Those two are weird," Chris sipped more of his coffee.

Right after the goths, Brick and Jo jogged in.

Jo cheered, "I beat you, Shirley!"

"Why are you calling me that?!" Brick irritatingly questioned.

"Because, that name fits you more."

After those two, Sky, Dave, and Shawn arrived.

Dave rushed to Chris, "Where's the bathroom?!"

"What's the rush?"

"He had to help us attack a 'dirty' knight," Sky shrugged.

"It was a zombie," Shawn corrected.

"No, it was Izzy," Chris corrected back.

Izzy came in with a knight outfit, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"What's she doing here?" Noah asked.

"To make a cameo appearance. Simple as that," Chris then threw some meat put their down for Izzy to catch. After she went out like a wild beast, he slammed the window.

"I'll tell you one thing - no Ezekiel for cameo appearances!" Then outside a flash of lightning revealed a shadow of Ezekiel. Crimson and Ennui witnessed the shadow and was in awe while Loki growled at the window.

Zoey, Mike, Duncan, and Anne Maria casually walked in the dining room.

"Taking your sweet time I see," Chris snared.

"Someone is missing his spa day," Duncan whispered to Zoey to which she laughed.

Mike made a jealous face were Anne Maria noticed.

Anne Maria in the confessional stated, "Easy peasy! Pasty and green pasty will go with each other while me and Mike or Vito get down to some hot business."

By coincidence, Trent and Kitty with Gwen, Courtney, and Scott all came in at once.

Gwen quickly glanced at Trent and Kitty.

In Gwen's confessional, "Wow. Trent finally found himself a girl. I'm happy for him - I mean I'm not jealous or anything. After all, I was the one who broke up with him and I did date Duncan after that. Everything's in the past," she paused, "Right?" She claimed unsurely.

Kitty skipped up to Emma, "Yay! You're safe!" She hugged Emma tightly.

"Yeah, but now I have to help set up the table," she groaned then spotted Trent, "Ooh, you were walking with a guy."

"Yeah he's cute, but we just met. Don't get the wrong idea," Kitty told her with red puffed cheeks.

"Aww, I didn't know you were the shy type when it came to _romance_."

"Enough!"

Duncan spotted Scott and Courtney, "Are you stuck with Princess Courtney, Scott?"

"It's Queen Courtney, to be correct," Scott praised.

Duncan cracked up, "Yeah because she deserves _that_ much respect."

"Yeah! I deserve more!" Courtney ordered.

"In your dreams, bossy witch," Heather, Alejandro, Carrie, and Devin passed by.

Chris clapped, "I know it must've been hard to keep it PG, Heather."

Chris then looked at his watch, "Speaking of keeping it for all viewers. Let's start the challenge!"

"The table is not finished yet!" Emma yelled.

"And Dawn, Ella, and Topher aren't back," Zoey added.

Chris's face turned into an angry bear, "Finish the table! Fast!" His face made everyone question his mental health.

"Also the food is not done!" Chef howled from the kitchen.

Chris twitched any eye, "Hurry! So I can disqualify them for testing _my_ patience."

The clock was ticking, Chris was sweating, Dave was washing, Chef was cooking, Emma was organizing, Crimson was sighing, Duncan was carving, Scott was smelling, Max was itching, Jo was training, Courtney was tapping, Ezekiel was entering, and Dawn was meditating - wait!

"When did you guys get here?" Gwen raised any eyebrow.

Dawn, Ella, and Topher were perfectly still and quiet in already organized seats. It was like they were invincible this whole time.

"We have been here since after Crimson, Ennui, and Loki got here," Dawn petted the gothic rabbit.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you guys to notice us," Topher sipped the low budget tea.

Ella randomly began to sing a musical note which Chef started dancing to.

Chris' wrinkles began to show due to stress, "Don't you have something to be cooking?"

"Oh, I just got done," Chef blinked his eyes.

Chris hummed to himself, _"Chris is the Best!" Chris it the BEst! Chris is the BESt! Chris is the BEST!"_

He breathed in and out.

 _Bam!_

He was a _bit_ calmed down, "Well, let's get that _beautiful_ dinner going!" Chris's face was wide with lies.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Another chapter! Thank you guys for all your favorites, follows, and reviews (Aria Nightfall and KickPrevails) - I hope you don't mind me putting your names.**


End file.
